


In the End, It Doesn't Matter

by Qcean_Lmai



Series: Oneshots That Needed To Come Out of My Brain: Marvel Edition [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: I may have cried a bit, Oneshot, endgame spoilers, it needed to get it out of my brain, warning: much sadness ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qcean_Lmai/pseuds/Qcean_Lmai
Summary: "And I... am... Ironman."Around him, Thanos and his allies crumble.And Hela draws closer and closer to him on her sweep of the battlefield.





	In the End, It Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just something I needed to get out of my system.  
Endgame Spoilers ahead.

**Tony**

“And I.” Another shuddering breath.

Everything is burning. He feels as though every single one of his cells is on fire. It’s all worth it though. It’s worth ridding the world of that great purple bastard and his allies.

“Am.” Thanos still looks shocked. 

“Ironman.” 

And he snapped. 

He snapped their enemies away.

It hurts. Oh boy does it hurt. But in the end, it won’t matter. He’ll surely be dead, just like Thanos and his minions.

Around him, Thanos’ forces crumble to dust. Just as theirs did in the first snap.

Thor’s sister, the freaky goth chick races around the battlefield, sending multiple copies of herself out to catch all the fleeing souls. He staggers over to the bottom of one of the ledges and collapses, resting his back and head on the upright surface. Everything is blurry but he can vaguely make out Pepper’s form hurtling toward him.

And then she’s there beside him. And that’s all he could ask for in this moment. Rhodey’s there too. And Peter. 

Peter.

His son.

“Mr. Stark.” Peter kneels down beside him, he sounds like he’s talking underwater and he can’t see him. He can only keep his eyes on Pepper’s tiny form making its way over to him.

“Mr. Stark. Can you hear me?” Peter sounds like he’s a mile away, but he sounds shaky nonetheless.

“It’s Peter.” he says.

There are hands on one of his arms.

“We won. We won Mr Stark, we won.” Pepper lands behind Peter and for a second he can see the teen clearly.

He’s a mess. But he expects nothing less. It was War, what did he think would happen?

“We won. You did it Sir you did it.” Peter’s voice breaks, “I’m sorry.” Pepper eases Peter away from him and stands before him, clad in the armour he made for her.

She’s beautiful.

Thor’s sister continues to run around on the battlefield. She’s getting closer to them.

Pepper kneels and presses her armoured hand to the arc reactor on his chest.

“Hey.” she says gently.

“Hey Pep.” He slowly and painfully covers her armoured hand with his bare one.

The fight had left his suit ruined. In the end it wouldn’t matter though. He’s dying.

“Friday?” she asks.

Friday babbles something that his dying brain can’t understand. All he sees is Pepper and the worry in her beautiful eyes.

He gives her a pained smile. It hurts his face. But he manages as she gives him one in return.

He can’t hold his head up. But he sees the tears in her eyes as she speaks.

“Tony.”

His head tilts to the side as his eyes land on Peter.

“Tony, look at me.” Pepper says calmly.

He drags his head back to look at her

“We’re gonna be okay.” she assures him.

Morgan. Sweet little Morgan. He can’t leave her. But he has to. He doesn’t want to leave any of them. But Thor’s elder sister draws closer in her sweep of the battlefield.

He can’t. He can feel everything shutting down. Pepper’s last words before everything blacks out for a bit are all he wants to do.

“You can rest now.”

And then he lets his head drop as his breathing slows to a stop and his hand drops from Pepper’s. He’s still awake, just not breathing. He sees Pepper’s tears. He sees Steve’s tears, Thor isn’t crying, but he knows he grieves too. 

Pepper kisses his cheek. Her tears wet his face but he can’t move to comfort her. Not when his heart is stopped and his lungs no longer work. She rests her head on his shoulder as she breaks down.

Great heaving sobs wrack her form.

All he can do is watch.

There’s no pain as he waits for Death to come get him. Right now, he’s just a soul trapped in a body.

**Hela**

It’s a mad rush to grab all the escaping souls but she manages it.

There’s only one she doesn’t want to take.

The soul of Tony Stark.

He sits there waiting for her as his wife cries into his shoulder. His soul almost looks impatient as she meanders over to the small gathering of Avengers. 

She feels her eyes prickle, but nothing more. She cried all her tears millennia ago, seeing all these people die and leave their families behind is just part of her job. 

A lone tear tracks its way down her fully reformed cheek. It would appear she had a few left after all.

Thor sees her and rushes over to her. Grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her roughly.

“Sister you can bring him back! You can revive the Man of Iron!” he says desperately.

She flicks his meaty hands off her shoulders and gives him a fierce look, swivelling her antlers around to point at his face.

“I will do no such thing.” she hissed lowly, “His time has come. He knew it the second he had the stones tearing away at his very existence.”

Around her, the Avengers kneel in honour of their fallen comrade. Thor leaves her side and soon follows their lead. Even Brunnhilde kneels. That bloody Valkyrie was supposed to carry him to Valhalla the second his heart stopped. But she probably hadn't even done much field work before the Valkyrior were slaughtered at her hand.

Hela walks through the crowd, passing the Sorcerer Supreme and the Spiderling she’d begun to grow fond of. They all watch her as she places her hand on Peppers shoulder.

The other woman looks up at her with tearful eyes. Another tear spills from Hela’s eye and drips down her face into the dirt, a small luminescent pool on the ground. Pepper releases her hold on her husband reluctantly, nodding to her as she shuffled back to sit in the dirt.

“Hi Death Lady.” Tony grins.

She’s the only one who can hear him. 

“Hi Merchant.” she says.

“Tell them I’ll never forget them. Tell them I love them for me, yeah?” he says sadly.

She nods, then holds her hand out for him to take and helps him to his feet. He leans heavily on her, his body not being able to cope with all the injuries he’d sustained. She’d have to get Odin’s best healers onto him in Valhalla when they got there. Or maybe she’d let him choose which afterlife he wanted to go to. He deserved to after all.

He tried walking a few steps with her. He fell.

She picks him up with ease and cradles him in her arms. He waves to an oblivious Pepper over her shoulder. She allows Pepper and Peter to see him in her arms as he waves to them and blows a kiss.

Then she steps through a rift in the world and onto a branch of Yggdrasil.

“I don’t think Valhalla is my kind of thing from what I’ve heard of the Myths.” Tony says seriously.

She chuckles.

“I suppose Helheim could need another genius like you, if you're willling.”

They walk in silence until she steps onto the Helvegr and through the Gates of Hel.

“As long as there’s good Shawarma.”

“Good Shawarma? I do believe we have the best Shawarma down here.”

“We’ll see Death Reindeer, we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry.  
Not really.  
...  
:D  
Have a good week!!


End file.
